How I Met Your Mother
by onceuponadream99
Summary: Set in the future. Robin tells his teenage kids the story of how he met their mother.


Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or How I Met Your Mother. All rights go to their proper owners.

Summary: Follows the format of how I met your mother (I also use some quotes and catch phrases from HIMYM) . Robin tells 15 year old Elaine and 13 year old Daniel the story of how he met their mother (Regina).Everything cannon still happened however I made some of the past and future events. Don't worry I won't kill off Regina in this story she is very much alive and well in the future ;)

How I Met Your Mother

"Kids did I ever tell you the story of how I met your other?" Robin asked 15 year old Elaine and 13 year old Daniel. "Umm no?" they both said in unison. "Well good, cause you're going to hear it." "Do we have to?" Elaine asked. "Yes Laney. Now sit down kids. This is a really ..unique story" Robin replied.

"Our dad is Robin Hood and our mom is the former evil queen , you're telling me it gets more unique then that?" Daniel asked. "You have no idea" Robin replied.

"It all started on a normal mid- September day back during my time in the enchanted forest. My merry men and I just got done robbing a nearby villager after robbing we would always to a bar to celebrate and get very, very drunk and why the heck am I telling you this?" "Anyway we ended up in a little tavern in that village and then very beautiful brunette women walked in." "You mean mom right?" asked Daniel. "Hold on I'm getting to that."

_Flashback_

"_To not getting caught!" Robin said. The all raise their glasses and started to drink their beer. All of a sudden a pretty brunette lady came in "Whoa who is that?" one of the marry men asked. "I'm not sure but dang she is beautiful." "You should go up to her Robin." little John said. "I don't even know what I would say to her." "Here I'll help he said." They both walked up to the brunette lady "Haveeeee you met Robin? " Little John asked. "No I don't believe I have." Said the lady. _

And that kids is how I met your aunt Marian who was my first wife and is the mother of your half brother.

"Aunt Marian?!" The kids said.

"You mean the lady at the tavern isn't mom?" Elaine asked.

"Oh your mom was at that tavern that night but we just didn't meet that then, but I'll get to that. Marian is very important to this story."

You see kids when I first met your aunt Marian that faithful night in the tavern I thought I was falling in love. Marian was good and kind and everything I thought I wanted in a wife. I thought I had it all when I had Marian. We fell in love and eventually got married. Believe it not we almost never fought.

One day Marian became very ill. I had to steal a wand from Rumplestilskin's castle in order to prevent her from dying.

We were happy after that. Not much happened. Until a few years later, she became pregnant with Roland

Shortly after her pregnancy, Marian was killed the women who would eventually become your mother.

"Wait how could mom have killed Aunt Marian she's alive and married to uncle John?" "Well kids let me rephrase that she was suppose to be killed by your mother. In a different timeline but, I'll get to that.

Now kids as you know your mother, during her days as the evil queen enacted the dark curse to take Aunt Snow's happy ending. During that time your brother Roland and I were trapped in time in the unaffected part of the enchanted forest while your mom and everyone else was here in Stroybrooke.

"Wait if you were still in the enchanted forest during the curse how did you end up here in Storybrooke?" Elaine asked. "Patients. I'll get to that Laney." Robin said and chuckled at the fact that his kids were actually enjoying his story. "See kids I told you you'd be interested in hearing this, anyway as I was saying Roland and I didn't make it to Storybrooke till years after the curse were enacted. Everything that happened between then is irrelevant to the story so let's jump to about 29-30 years later. The curse this point had already been broken. Time unfroze. Your mother and the rest of Storybrooke minus your brother Henry and Aunt Emma had returned to the enchanted forest. "

"Now kids you know the story of how your mother defeated her wicked half sister using light magic. Well this is where that story begins. Your mother and Aunt Snow were walking through the forest. Mind you kids by this point they buried the hatched and got along. I also happened to be in the forest that day and when I heard one of the wicked witches flying monkeys looking like it was ready to attack someone I decided to follow it. That was when I saw the monkey hurling towards two women. I was able to shot the monkey with arrow but both women fell to the ground. I helped both women get up after the incident and that kids I the day I first laid eyes on your mother."


End file.
